Field
The present disclosure relates to an information providing system and a vehicle, and in particular to an information providing system and a vehicle suitable for informing a position of an unoccupied vehicle parking space.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in a parking lot where a lock plate is provided for each parking space, such as a coin parking lot, it is possible to grasp an unoccupied parking space. However, in a parking lot where merely white lines are drawn on the ground thereof, a system of some kind for sensing a vehicle is required to grasp an unoccupied parking space.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-277420 discloses a system which uses a monitoring camera provided to a predetermined parking lot for shooting an image of the parking lot, and a vehicle sensing device for sensing the presence or absence of a vehicle in a parking spot provided in the parking lot, to recognize the vacancy of the parking spot.